Sing me a song, oh sweet melody
by oddania
Summary: "Why not?" He smiles when Lena giggles, reaching out to point to an image on the page. Baatar tries to explain how train engines operate in the way a four-year-old could understand. Family drabble. Baavira.


**I wrote this twenty thousand years ago, basically, and shared it with nailsbyzai and thegreatunxter of Tumblr. Never got to finishing it, though, but given all the positive response to Lena, I thought I'd post it anyways :)**

—

Lena bounces over to her mother, a large smile plastered on her face as she wraps her arms around Kuvira's leg.

There's blue all over her lips and she's got something in her mouth, chewing on it enthusiastically.

Kuvira shoots a look at her husband. "Baatar, what did you give her?"

Said man turns around from his spot the couch, positioning his right arm on the rim of the sofa with a bewildered expression. "Raspberry taffy."

"You're feeding her boiled sugar before we go to Suyin's?" She scowls.

"I only gave her one!"

"Daddy said I could have more if I ate all my dinner." Lena curls around her mother's leg more, peering over at Baatar.

Kuvira tucks a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Daddy wasn't supposed to give you candy. Are you still hungry?"

Lena nods.

"Alright." Kuvira gently cups her cheek with her hand, brushing over the spot with her thumb. "We're going to Suyin's house for dinner. Make sure you don't eat anything else, okay?"

"Okay." Lena swallows the taffy, unraveling herself from Kuvira's leg before running over to the couch. She stops in front of her father, bottom lip puckered out in a frown. "No more candy, Daddy!"

She earns a laugh from both of her parents.

Baatar pulls her to him. "Telling me what to do?" He quips, tickling Lena as Kuvira reaches for a clean rag on the counter.

She squeezes out any excess liquid before walking towards the couch and placing a firm hand on Baatar's shoulder. He stops the craziness and a certain four-year-old leaps at her opportunity for an easy escape. "Mom!" She jumps away, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

Kuvira is pulled forward, surprise evident on the woman's face as she instinctively reaches out to grab hold of her daughter. The last thing she needs is an injury or fall because Baatar tends to incite the energetic, careless parts of their little girl (and sometimes, Kuvira believes he does it just to spite her) more often than she likes.

"Daddy's trying to tickle me!"

Kuvira gently pulls her away and sets her down on the couch. "Lena, you can't jump around like that. You're going to get hurt."

The response she receives, or lack thereof, isn't exactly what she hoping for. But, the girl was four and if that meant Kuvira would have to restate herself several more times before her point came across, she'd do it for the sake of her child.

She wipes Lena's mouth with the towel, offering a small smile. "Are you going to pick what you want to wear to Su's?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." She spares her husband a glance, noticing that he is already dressed for the occasion.

Baatar returns her gaze with pursed lips. She's frustrated with him, he can tell.

—

"And this?" Lena holds up a pair of her white pants for Kuvira to see.

The metalbender turns around after straightening out her shirt, smiling at her daughter's choice of clothing. "That is a good option."

Lena beams at her approval, eagerly putting them on by herself before sifting through the dresser yet again. They both pull out their long, navy green vests simultaneously and Kuvira chuckles, reminded that Lena is more like her in the sense of likes and dislikes. She may have inherited more of her father's physical traits such as his build, height, complexion, and the typical Beifong eyes, but there was no denying that she resembled her mother when it came down to her features or the way she conducts herself. Aside the outbursts of energy and insanity her father likes to stir, she was very well-behaved.

"We're matching!"

Kuvira helps with the metal necklace, a piece of elegant jewelry Suyin gave Lena for her fourth birthday two weeks ago. She briefly runs her fingers through the young girl's mess of black curls, returning her curious gaze. "Do you want me to braid your hair?"

Lena nods eagerly, hopping onto the edge of the bed.

Kuvira abstained from doing anything fancy or eye-catching because regardless of any and all efforts, Lena's hair _will_ fall apart. Children were children, and destiny seemed to take great pleasure in watching the metalbender's expression sour each time her daughter returned to her with tousled, unruly hair.

She decides to stop at the middle of Lena's back, leaving the last few inches to dangle aimlessly past the tie. "Done. Now go show your father how nice you look."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

The quick patter of her feet distracts Baatar from his study.

"I picked my clothes!" Lena announces, presenting her ensemble with a large smile.

"You look stunning." He chuckles, placing the book he was reading down on the table. "Beautiful, as always, sweetie."

The bright colors of the hardcover novel easily grasp her attention and Lena mindlessly strolls over to his side, leaning against Baatar's leg as she asks what he's reading.

"It's a book about engineering." He responses, brushing his fingers over her back. "I have to read it for work. I need ideas on what I can do to make the trains go faster."

"Why would you want them to get faster?"

"Why not?" He smiles when Lena giggles, reaching out to point to an image on the page. Baatar tries to explain how train engines operate in the way a four-year-old could understand.

Kuvira steps in moments later, smiling at their interactions. She stays mindful of the conversation as she searches for the house keys and birthday card Baatar picked for his sister.

"Are you two ready to go?" She asks, leaning over the rim of the couch.

Both father and daughter turn their heads over their shoulders. "Yes!"

—

There are only a few occupants present when they step inside the train. Kuvira doesn't mind it's solace, seeking comfort in the stillness of the atmosphere despite the hum of the monorail moving along the tracks.

"Will Bolin be there?" Lena asks as she sits down in one of the chairs, swinging her feet without direction above the ground.

"Bolin wouldn't miss Opal's birthday for the world." Kuvira grasps one of the metal posts, a smile reaching her lips when Baatar weaves his fingers in with hers. "Are you excited to see him?"

"I love Bolin! And Opal and Su and Wing and Wei and Baatar!"

"And Huan?" Kuvira adds.

"And Huan. And his bedroom."

She chuckles. "Why do you like his bedroom?"

"Because it has pretty pictures." Lena bounces in her seat.

Baatar laughs at this, mindful of the other residents, and he pulls Kuvira closer to him.

Huan was improving with his art, the engineer had finally come to realize, although most of his brother's projects still appeared strange and unusual to many. Baatar always admired Huan's creativity—constantly generating new ideas and adding to his collection of statues was a trait he also shared in matters of engineering.

"Would you want Huan to make you a sculpture for your room?" He asks.

"Yeah!" Lena beams. "A really big one!"

"You should ask him, then. Maybe he'll give you one."

"Okay!"


End file.
